


Danger Zone

by Wizardchester91



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Mourning., SO SORRY, The feels, Yes this time he really Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer makes the ultimate sacrifice for the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Zone

"Shit shit shit shit...." He snarled in cadence with his frantic footsteps as he raced down the stairs, ignoring the sharp stab of his broken...whatever. Something was broken and he didn't have time for an assessment. He had just literally body slammed his way through a solid oak door...because...Because Lana. Because she was unarmed in a room with at least 10 people who wanted her dead. Because he loved her more than anyone and had to protect her.  Gunfire echoed around him and he occasionally turned and fired a returning shotHe dialed his phone frantically, sent a silent prayer when his mother picked up.

"We're compromised...Taking heavy fire...we need an extraction... GAH! SHIT!!! IM HIT, IM HIT!"

His left forearm exploded in a spray of blood and bone chips, the adrenaline barely registering his pain. 

_Lana. Have to get to Lana._

He raced down the hall and burst in through the door to the room Lana was in, a hail of Bullets all around him, as his eyes locked on her, bloody and bruised, two men down, another two holding her in place and...and one pointing a Nine millimeter directly at her head. 

"LANAAAAAAAA!!!!"  He dove, not thinking, not caring about himself, just needing to get to  _her._ He neutralized one ...and then a gun fired, and it was too late...he dove, and there was fire in his chest, and everything was slowing down...

"GLARRGGG!!!" He choked as the bullet struck, and he somehow just  _knew_ that it was bad, a vital hit...he tumbled to the ground, blood and vomit rising in his throat, and then more shots, more falling bodies ...

And then she was beside him...and her green eyes made him feel calm. 

"Archer...oh god...please be alive!"

He coughed, fire in his lungs, bloodspraying, and he could feel it, he was going to die....

"Lana...Lana....I'm...it's bad..."he croaked.

She shook her head, wiping the blood off his face. " There's an extraction coming....please...stay with me..." There was almost a pleading in her voice.

"Ugh...blurrgghh.." He gurgled, blood filling his chest, and his breathing came in short gasps.

Slowly he reached up to touch her face, marvel in her beauty, seal it in his mind for wherever he was going next. 

"L-lana...I... Love....ugh...you..." 

He choked and vomited, blood and God only knows what else pouring from his mouth, and he tried to smile weakly, to pretend it didn't hurt, that he wasn't scared. 

"Archer....archer please....I love you too...you can't leave me...." 

_I don't want to... I want to love you forever and marry you and live in a big stupid house with a picket fence and a big stupid dog...and...and maybe a kid...Lana I'm scared...I can't feel anything....I can't move...Lana... I don't wanna die......_

But the tinnitus that had plagued him for years was fading to a dull hiss, and his vision growing black...

"D...danger...zone..." He gasped, terrified, his extremities growing numb, and Lana choked back a sob because even dying he still had to use his stupid catch phrases, and she held his head to her chest and cried, and where the SHIT was the extraction team, and then he shuddered, and aweful, choking gurgles Rose from his throat. She forced herself to look in his eyes, and as the light left them she could see all the anxiety and trauma from his past, all the self loathing, and all the love go with it.

 

 


End file.
